Amazo
Amazo is an android whose special ability is to replicate the abilities of various superheroes and supervillains he comes into contact with. Amazo permanently replicated the powers and abilities of the first Justice League he encountered (Green Lantern, Flash, Aquaman, Wonder Woman, Superman and the Martian Manhunter), making him a very powerful adversary in all subsequent appearances. Background The android Amazo was built by scientist Professor Ivo, who became obsessed with immortality. The original Justice League of America (Green Lantern, Flash, Aquaman, Wonder Woman, and the Martian Manhunter) encountered Amazo after experiencing a sudden loss of their abilities. Discovering that certain long-lived creatures are being collected and realizing their powers have been stolen, the heroes split up to guard long-lived beings and battle Amazo but are defeated. Ivo is revealed to be the mastermind behind the scheme and, using data collected from the captured animal specimens, creates a potion that will bestow immortality. The plan, however, is foiled by Green Lantern, who recharges his ring and uses it to draw Amazo's powers away, before restoring them and the memories to the JLA. With Ivo defeated, Amazo was stored in the JLA's trophy room. At the suggestion of Snapper Carr, the Justice League later reactivates Amazo to deal with an alien threat. The Justice League then defeats Amazo once again and returns the android to storage. When the Justice League lose their powers due to the machinations of the villain Libra, the heroes reactivate Amazo once again. When radiation from an exploding red sun in deep space reaches Earth and weakens Superman significantly, the radiation also revives Amazo, who defeats the remainder of the Justice League, and imprisons them. Amazo then seeks out Ivo, wishing to be deactivated. Superman is forced to create and use a machine called the "Supermobile" to compensate for his weakened state. He battles Amazo and saves both Ivo, Lois Lane and the JLA. Ivo later reactivates Amazo again for use against a weaker version of the League, with the android defeating all the new members until finally stopped by the Martian Manhunter and Aquaman. Various incarnations of Amazo were built, and conclusively destroyed, throughout the heroic age. Involvement *While he has yet to appear in DC Universe Online, concept art of Amazo does exist for the game. Associated Equipment *Villain players can obtain the Adaptive Android PvP costume style, the appearance of which is inspired by Amazo. Trivia * Amazo first appeared in The Brave and the Bold #30 (June 1960) *Ivo once used parts of Amazo along with human ova and DNA to create the android's "son". Awakened prematurely by an earthquake, the junior version of Amazo believes itself to be a philosophy student called Frank Halloran, who dates a girl called Sara. Amazo later reveals the truth to his progeny, who attempts to resist his programming by becoming a hero called "Kid Amazo". Slowly becoming insane, Kid Amazo confronted Ivo and discovered that Sara was Ivo's daughter and was placed to monitor the android. Batman deduces Kid Amazo has both the powers and the personalities of the JLA, and during a battle with the League creates dissension in the team that the android mimics, causing an internal logic error that destroys it. *Amazo's pointed ears are actually antennas that the android uses to intake super powers. Gallery File:CharModelAmazo.png|'Character Model' File:AmazoRender.jpg File:AmazoJaredBrunner.jpg File:AmazoGear.jpg See also * Adaptive Android External links * Wikipedia Category:Villains Category:Iconic powers Category:Tech Category:Male Category:Justice League Enemies